1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for safely supporting and conveniently transporting vehicle tires and more particularly pertains to supporting vehicle tires on a wheeled device for their convenient transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for supporting tires and moving them from location to location is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for supporting tires and moving them from location to location heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of moving tires supported on a wheeled device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,482,719 a tire lifter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,343 discloses an adjustable tire cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,287 discloses a tire cart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,306 discloses a wheel dolly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,694 discloses a truck tire mounting device.
In this respect, the device for safely supporting and conveniently transporting vehicle tires according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting vehicle tires on a wheeled device for their convenient transportation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices for safely supporting and conveniently transporting vehicle tires which can be used for supporting vehicle tires on a wheeled device for their convenient transportation. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.